Book 1: The pup's Destiny
by The Deadly Night
Summary: Follow the journey of Glacier, a young wolf pup that is making her story unfold
1. Chapter 1

The two wolves shadows danced across the grassy plain under the light of the full moon, a small white pup dangling in the mother's jaws.

"Tundra ,were not going to make it!" The father declared, looking back, only to see their attackers catching up to them. "Don't you quit on me now Frost! Your filling our pup's ears with your doubt, and thats not helping!" Tundra snapped, her voice muffled over the pup she was carrying.

Frost winced slightly, his ears slightly drooping as the two continued to run across the plain. A sharp growl sliced through the air before a yelp of pain. Tundra turned her head sharply. Frost was pinned under the beta of their ex pack, his fangs making their way to Frost's neck as he yelped in pain. "FROST!" Tundra exclaimed as she slowed her pace slightly, ready to bounce back on the attackers. "Tundra...Keep...running! Don't...look...back.." Frost struggled to get out as the Beta attacked him viciously.

Tears cascaded from Tundra's eyes before she nodded and picked up the pace, running to the border where the river was. She looked around franticly for a was to escape, but alas, there were none.

"Aww, Tundra, Tundra, Tundra. Look at yourself. Heartbroken from loosing your mate, and all alone with that whimpering ball of fuzz you call your pup." The Alpha stated as Tundra bared her fangs defensively. "That won't help dear, your outnumbered, and you know it!" he growled, flicking his tail so that his backup wolves would stand by him.

Tundra's ears slightly drooped as she averted her gaze from the Alpha, making him narrow his eyes. The gentle sound of the water became slightly louder as Tundra noticed a plate of ice flowing down the cold river. She quickly glanced back at her old pack members before turning around and leaping towards the ice plate, clawing at it franticly as she set the white pup down on it.

Tundra faced her pup, looking into her wide blue eyes. "I will always love you...Glacier." Tundra smiled before pushing the ice plate forwards, into a current leading towards the nearest neighboring pack, before the Alpha and the other wolves snatched her from the water, guarding her closely and taking her back to their territory with Tundra, as Prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold ice was slippery under my paws as I tried to keep my grip on the drifting plate, water from the river occasionally splashing my tail and back making me whimper as I shivered.

I struggled to lie down on the ice as I kept my small claws from getting free by digging them into the ice, sending chills up my spine as my paws started to go numb, along with the rest of my body.

I let out a small yelp as the ice was swept away faster in the river's current, sending me closer and closer into uncharted territory. I screwed my eyes shut and stayed flat on the ice in hopes to calm down as water splashed onto the ice making it even more slippery.

Before I knew it the plate of ice became even smaller, due to the force of the rushing river below me. I opened my eyes; only to be face to face with the small drops ahead, taking a deep breath I held on for life as the ice went down the drops.

Before I knew what was happening I was launched into the river, a yelp finding its way from my throat before the cold took me as prisoner, my head going under the water.

I felt a light pressure on my neck as I was lifted out of the water, meeting the gaze of a black she-wolf, her amber eyes staring into my own as she set me down and started to lick me. I could feel the warmth being brought back into my body as the numbness melted away.

The pressure was applied to my neck again as the she-wolf put her teeth to my scruff, lifting me up from the muddy bank and running in a different direction before her soothing words echoed into my ears.

"No need to worry young one, you will be safe with Me." she uttered, her words slightly muffled due to holding me. Before I could do anything else, my eyelids closed, carrying me into a deep sleep.


End file.
